Star In The Sky
by Flirtatious Flamingo
Summary: Mistress 9 has returned, and death and destruction have come along with her, and the only hope for the world is the innocence of a child....Chibiusa/Gohan.... *finished*
1. Today's Prodigy, Tomorrow's Hero

#

(A/N: *growls* This was suppose to be titled "The Last Light Of Hope", but it seems that some other....person....has recently titled their fic "The light of Hope". So, I decided to change my title (I already get bitched at enough by my dad and math teacher, I don't need to take crap from reviewers saying I stole someone else's title). Well anyhoo, this story is kind of.... "different". By "different" I mean that some parts are a little ....morbid....it's not exactly a fluffy-little-bunny-saves-the-day kind of fic, but if anyone out there has read anything else by me, they know that fluffy-little-bunny-saves-the-day material isn't really my style of writing. Well, I've babbled enough, and with saying that I don't own either anime, read on....)

*******

Today was just an average day, like yesterday and the day before it. No one would have suspected that the chance meeting of a woman, a little boy, and what was left of their family would change the history of the world....

....but it did.

Minako Aino walked a long the hallways of St. Mercy hospital, the clacking of her heels echoing behind her. She remembered when she first became a nurse. It had surprised her friends for they always thought Ami would be the one going into the medical field, not bubbly little Venus, but she had proved them wrong. 

She loved her work, she loved seeing the smiles of recovered patients as they stepped back into the world. It was almost the same feeling she got when she was still known as the warrior of Love and Beauty. But that was gone now, history, she had resigned long ago. She was still in her early thirty's, too old for that nonsense. She had responsibilities now, a child to raise. Granted, the child wasn't hers, and it certainly wasn't a child, she was a teenager to be more exact, Usagi's teenager....left orphaned and alone... But now wasn't the time to think about what happened five years ago, she had work to do.

A candy striper who had been volunteering on the weekends tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Aino, there's the sweetest little boy all alone on the third floor. He seems so lonely...only four or five ears old-"

"What's your point?"

"...Well, since you're known as the miracle worker around here, maybe you could go talk to him, keep him company."

"What's wrong with him?" she asked as the two walked and talked.

"Oh, well you know that HUGE explosion at Capsule Corporation, like, a week and a half ago? Yeah, he was the only survivor. The only survivor in an entire building of executives and marketers. Wiped out Dr. Briefs family too. His wife, his daughter, his grandson, even his son in law, and he's suppose to be some body builder, or martial artist, or something that can endure anything!"

"Hmmm...I see...."

"Yeah, it was like some miracle or something that the boy survived."

"What's his name?"

"Well, his family name is Son, but I can't remember his first name. Gofen, or Gochu, or Go...Go-something..."

"Alright, I'll go and see him. What room is he in?"

"Three 'O three."

Minako began trudging up the stairs to the third floor. Normally she'd take the elevator, but it was out of commission. Some idiot had stuck eighteen pieces of bubblegum between the doors so that it wouldn't open properly. 

She finally found the door to the boy's room and opened it softly so that the hinges wouldn't squeak. The small boy sat at the edge of the bed, his feet dangling over the side, his head and arms wrapped in white bandages. He raised his head to look up at the person who had intruded his hospital room, a big grin slapped on his face despite his condition. He had the kind of innocence that made even the most sadistic of souls feel happy to be alive.

She quietly tip-toed over to him. "What's your name?"

He scooted over to the other side of the bed to make room for her. "Goten, what's yours?"

She smiled at him. "You can just call me Minako."

"Did you come to talk to me like the other nurse-ladys?"

She sat down. "Sure kiddo, what do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno."

Silence.

Minako began to speak again. "Where are your parents? Are they coming to visit you soon?"

Goten's once cheerful disposition grew solemn. His eyes went bitter and his mouth drooped.

Minako tried to read his face. "Oh...were the Briefs your parents? I'm so sorry-"

He interrupted her. "No, I was just staying with Trunks' parents. They aren't my family."

"Oh, okay...." she said, a bit confused, "Then what happened to your parents?"

He waited a few minutes, glared at her stubbornly, then answered. "My daddy died before I was born."

Minako's eyes softened. She hated her nosey behavior, but it was her nature, she had always been that way, but his reaction to the next thing she said was what truly sparked her interest in him. 

"Your medical records show that you had a mother and older broth-"

But she was cut off as she realized something was moving, vibrating. The _bed_ was moving, _she _was moving. She looked to the left and saw that a small vase full of daffodils were beginning to shake as well. Damn, the whole _room _was shaking. She let out a small scream as one of the windows broke, and several of the lights went out. The television, which was currently showing reruns of Blue's Clues, completely exploded, bits of metal and glass showering the room. 

And then she looked at Goten and nearly lost her breath. His eyes....had changed.... Instead of the pearls of ebony she had seen before, they had changed to blue! Blue! A bright, brilliant aqua the color of the sky. And then it dawned on her.....it was _him._

__

This boy....isn't normal....powers....telekinesis? Extraterrestrial? Or another youma....

Minako began to step backwards towards the door, and Goten's eyes flashed back to their original color. His eyes burned into her own.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about them."

Minako began to stutter. "T-that's okay, I-I'll come back some other time..."

He stretched out a hand. " No! Wait! Please come back....please don't be afraid of me....none of the nurse-ladys come to see me anymore because they're afraid of me.....my Momma's dead.....my brother ran away.....my only friend is....dead.....I don't know what's wrong with me....I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of me...."

Minako felt her heart sink as she watched a tear roll down the five year old's cheek. Minako understood the pain of loneliness, the only person that she thought could understand any better was Hotaru, or her past form anyways.... Half of that girl was mechanical, her father was a madman, someone was trying to posses her....

Yes, Minako understood that that twang of rejection from the rest of society. She also understood that right now, this boy needed someone, more than ever, and even though she didn't know him, that didn't mean she wouldn't eventually. 

That one little tear slowly turned into an ocean of saltwater. Minako walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his tiny little chest.

"It's okay sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you....it's okay...."

He couldn't stop sobbing. "Th...then why does everyone _hate_ me?"

Minako could feel the tears coming herself. "No....nobody hates you...."

Then he looked up at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen and asked:

"Then why is everyone afraid of me?"

She smiled softly. "I'm not afraid of you."

And from then on Son Goten had a friend. Minako would come and see him at least once or twice a day. They'd talk, play cards, she'd bring him coloring books, she even taught him how to make origami (although the ones Goten made usually ended up as scraps of paper, even though Minako always said they looked nice), and finally the big day came when Goten would be discharged from the hospital, and Minako had to ask:

"Now where are you going to live?"

"With you!"

"WITH ME?!! ARE YOU NUTS?!!"

"No, but I may be a fruit...."

She sighed. "Goten, why do you want to live with me?"

"You're the only person I know."

Minako wasn't really sure about adopting Goten, a five year old boy would be a lot to handle, especially one like him. If she was the only person he knew, and she didn't take him in, then his only options would be foster care or a shelter. Those people couldn't take his violent outbursts, they wouldn't understand him like she did. They'd put him away, treat him like an animal in the zoo. She couldn't let that happen to him. So she smiled weakly, and with false enthusiasm said, "Okay Goten, you can live with me."

So everything was set, and everyone was happy except for the fifteen year old that already lived with Minako: Chibiusa Tsukino.

*******

Meanwhile, in the section of Japan that was well known for it's agriculture, a woman sat. Indeed, she was a beautiful woman, who with the touch of her fingers could make men melt--literally. Her black hair fell down in spirals, consuming the whole of her back, and part of her thigh. Any man who had a date with her would have thought he'd hit the jackpot, that is, until you saw her eyes.

The best description you could give them were twin pools of emptiness that reflected the personification of Hell. Twisted inside her was most likely Lucifer himself, seeing that she had nothing but evil intentions. She had once fought on the side of good, if there was a "good", but she didn't choose her life, life chose her. 

She had once been a little girl, a little girl who loved living with her three adopted parents. But as she thought back on it, it seemed more like she was a little weakling who lived with two lesbians and a boring old spinster who didn't give a damn about her.

She licked her lips.

She had already consumed the local farmer, he had been a hearty meal, but she still wanted more. _More_ like the Capsule Corps massacre a week and a half ago, that had been a delectable meal. Especially the man and boy who had called themselves "Saiyans". They had almost been as good as the Sailor Senshi she had once called friends. But they were all gone now....

....except for a couple she had let escape five years ago. She could track them down eventually, but back to these "Saiyans."

She wanted more of them, their souls had tasted powerful. She could tell that their kind were almost extinct....but there was at least one, no, _two _left. She could easily trace their scent, it was unique. Both of these survivors were half breeds, from the same gene pool as well. These could be made into targets, challenges.

She was gonna hunt them down like a hound would a fox.

And she wasn't going to stop this devastation of no boundaries until she had completed her mission:

To consume the world.

She ran into the forest, perhaps to snack on a woodland animal or two, thus was her life.

This woman had many names. Firefly, sixth planet from the sun, warrior of Silence, but the one she was assumed under now would and would always be:

Mistress9.

*******

__

To Be Continued.......


	2. Whoo-has and Whatsits

#

*******

Goten sat down with his one suitcase as two cats came down the walkway to greet the little boy. He started to pet Artemis, but he fell over backwards when the cat said "Hello."

"ACK! MINAKO!!! EVIL TALKING CAT!!!"

Minako patted him on the head. "It's okay, that's just Artemis. The gray one over there is his daughter, Diana. Don't worry, they're suppose to talk."

"Hmmm....o-kay...if you say so....."

He bent down to pet Diana when the front door of Minako's house swung open to reveal a much older Chibiusa, standing in the doorway.

She grinned. "So this is the famous Goten Aunt Minako tells me so much about, I hope you like it here."

Goten stared curiously at her. "You're shorter than I thought you'd be."

She glared at him. "Well so are you."

"I'm short because I'm five. You're ten years older than me and you're still short."

"No I'm not!"

"Sure you are."

Hey now, I-" but Minako cut her off.

"I just wanted to drop Goten back off at the house before I go back to work, pain never sleeps....or is that crime? Tsk, well, surely you can baby-sit Goten while I'm gone, can't you?"

Usagi's eyes widened. "WHAT?!!! I just met the kid and you want me to baby-"

Minako (once again) cut her off. "And don't forget to give him a bath, he hasn't had one in a while...."

"Wait!" she yelled, but it was too late as the blue aircar road off in dust.

"Damn," she muttered to herself. She looked down at the boy as she sighed. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

She shook her head as he teetered behind her into the house, the two felines following close behind. Once in the house, the two looked at each other indefinitely in dead silence, neither one of them being able to think of something to say, until Usagi broke the silence and said:

"Do you want something to eat?"

Goten's face lit up. Food. The one thing he would never get tired of. In an instant he lept into the kitchen and into the refrigerator. Ham, cheese, pickles, Coca cola, all down the hatch. Usagi's jaw dropped down to the floor.

__

Finally, Minako got a garbage disposal

She continued in awe to watch him eat, until...

"Erm...Goten, maybe you shouldn't eat that...."

Too Late.

Goten stuck out his tounge. "Eww....what is that?"

"That Goten, is what most people would like to call baking soda."

"Oh, I don't think you should eat that."

"You're not suppose to."

"I see...."

Thirty seconds and Goten choking on Arm&Hammer.

And then...

"Auntie Minako told me to give you a bath....when was the last time you had one?"

"Three-"

"Three days? That's not too bad..."

"-weeks."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Three....WEEKS?!! What's WRONG with you?!!! Get in the bathroom!! NOW!!!"

Usagi ushered him into the room of the porcelain throne, he squirming and resisting the whole way, but of course Usagi had the upper hand. However, she had a hard time trying to run the bathwater and trying to get him to stay put at the same time. She crossed her arms. She had been arguing to get this kid to cooperate for about an hour and a half to make him bathe himself, but no avail.

"Goten....just get in the tub...." she said, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"No."

"It's not like it's going to hurt you."

He glared at her stubbornly, like one of those squirrels that were about to become roadkill, but still wouldn't get off the interstate. 

She sighed. "If you take a bath, then I'll...umm....get you ice cream..."

Goten's eyes perked up at the notion of the frozen treat. He quickly relieved himself of his clothes (Usagi looked away), and hopped in the tub, causing some of the water to spill over. Usagi reached in the cabinet to get something.

"Here," she said dully, plopping a rubber duck in the water. "This used to be mine."

He started to hum "Rubber duckie, you're the one." from Sesame Street (he watched many episodes while in the hospital) as she tried to wash his hair. Every time he tried he got soap in his eyes, although she wasn't much help in that department either. She stopped though as she saw a strange look cross over his face. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He turned to her. "What's the difference between dingdongs and whatsits?"

"What?"

He tooka deep breath as if he were about to tell a story. "My Uncle Kurillin said the difference between boys and girls were dingdongs and whatsits. Boys have dingdongs, girls have whatsits.....they also have whoo-has too."

She raised an eyebrow. "What-has?"

"Whoo-has." he corrected her.

"Your Uncle Kurillin sounds like a funny guy, can I meet him sometime?"

She watched as his eyebrows narrowed and his mouth turned into a frown as he looked down at the bathwater.

"He died."

She looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was he at Capsule Corps when it was destroyed?"

He whispered a "no."

"The what happened to him?"

"Evil Lady."

She was confused. "Evil La-"

But she was cut off as an 8x12 mirror on the wall fell, and came to a crash on the floor. Nobody pushed it, no one had even touched it, but it had fallen all the same. This would scare the average human shitless, but we all know Usagi is no average human. Minako had already told her all about Goten's abilities. In a way, he reminded her of a friend she once had...

She looked back down at Goten, a flicker of blue in his eye. "Hey, I'm sorry, lets get you toweled off..."

He shook his head a little and the flicker of blue faded, and the smile returned.

"Okay."

She couldn't do anything but stare. That power.....he definitely had power.....and lots of it. But she was a little wary about the fact that he didn't know how to control it, or even aware that he had any. She had seen enough aliens in her past as Sailor Chibi Moon to know whether the person in front of her was one or not. She was sure he had extraterritorial blood, she just wasn't sure of what kind.

__

What is this kid?

She put a towel around him, but as she did, she noticed something wasn't quite right....

"Goten, what's that on your back?"

He looked behind him, and said the next thing like it was the most casual thing in the world. 

"Oh, that's just where my tail used to be."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted dead away. 

Goten sighed to himself. "She acts like she's never seen tail before..."

*******

Near the bank of a river, a boy, almost a man, but not quite yet, knelled down to drink. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink yet today. His dark eyes surveyed the water, seeing if there were any fish. There weren't. Oh well. He could still rest here for the time being, he was so tired. He had been running, or flying, whichever he preferred that day, for three entire years. 

He was such a coward.

He had left his baby brother, scared and alone, on the Briefs' doorstep. He was only thirteen then, he couldn't have taken care of him, he was too irresponsible.

Such a fool.

He still couldn't believe he killed....oh damn, he didn't want to think about it. For now, all he wanted to do is rest, but not for long. He knew that _she _was still looking for him, hunting him, watching his every move. Even in his many years of battle and war, never in his life had he seen such a raw sense of evil. Like she was straight from the fiery pit of Hell. 

But what had disturbed him most, what chilled him to the bone, was what she had said to him that day.

***_flashback_***

__

She had him by the throat. She could have killed him right then, if the fancy struck her, but it didn't. Even as high as he could raise his ki she could still kill him. It was because of all those people, his friends, that she had consumed. Kurillin, Juuachigou, their new baby, oh, what was he name? Oh yes, Marron. She had gotten Piccolo, Dende, (which meant no more Dragonballs), even Mr. Popo. Yampcha, Tien, Yaijerobe, Karin, and eventually the great Saiyan Prince and his son, although they struggled the most. 

In fact, she had even consumed the entire building, which would later be called the Capsule Corps Massacre, but she didn't care. Evil would never care about anything besides themselves. And now she had caught him.

She licked her lips as she had him pinned against the ground. 

"You know what I'm gonna do with you **Saiyan**?"

She spit out the name of his race like it was some nasty kind of disease. He couldn't answer. He was too afraid, and the way she was pressing herself up against him was beginning to suffocate him. 

"Normally I'd let you join the rest of your friends within me, but because you're such a pretty little bitch, I'm gonna let you go. You hear that **lover**?" 

And then she proceeded to press her lips against his, a deep growl in her throat. Then she ripped him from underneath her and flung him against a tree, cackling like a lunatic.

"What are you waiting for boy? Run."

So he did so, anything to get away from her, that pure force of evil, even if it did cost him his dignity.

He was such a coward. 

And even then, as he was at least a mile away, he could still hear her voice, that sound of a crumpled leaf saying:

"Run before I eat you up."

***_End flashback_***

He dipped his feat in the cold water of the river. It was probably time to get on the move again, _she _was tracking him. He picked himself up and began to trudge through the woods, he was tracking someone as well. Because that woman, if you could call her that, had sealed the Earth's greatest warriors within herself, she had taken their powers as well, making her next to invincible. He couldn't fight her alone, he need someone to fight along side him. To his knowledge, there was only one person left who could help him.

He was going to find Goten.

He was going to find his brother.

*******

__

To Be Continued......

(A/N: Yes, I know, parts of this were a little....nasty-ish...but, I sort-a warned you at the beginning of this that this was NOT a fluffy-little-bunny-saves-the-day, now didn't I? Alright, even though I didn't actually say the name of the person in the second part of this chapter, you should be able to guess who it is. Now, if you can't, you've officially been branded the dumbest ass on the face of the globe. Thank you and goodnight! R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	3. Of Headcolds And Headcases

(A/N: ***THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER WITH HUMOR*** ***I REPEAT ONLY CHAPTER WITH HUMOR*** .....thank you for your time...)

*******

It had been officially a month since Goten had moved in with Minako and Chibiusa, (he checked on the calendar Artemis gave him). Now, even though half of him was Saiyan (even though he didn't know it), that didn't exempt him from getting sick.

Minako took out the thermometer from his mouth. "Ooh, you've got a hundred and three fever....my poor baby...."

She started hugging him, or strangling him....whatever you want to call it. 

Goten's eyes bugged out. "Minako....breath slowly....slipping away..."

"Oh, oops, sorry."

Goten lied back down, coughing a little bit. Minako gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you, I have work again, but Chibiusa will take care of you while I'm gone, okay?"

He nodded gloomily and snezed. He watched as Minako walked out of the room, and Usagi walked in. She came and sat down beside him on the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"Bhowe dzo fyou fink I'm fdoing?" (how do you think I'm doing?)

"Hmmm.....not really sure what you said there, but okay. Do you want anything?"

He nodded his head furiously. "Swill fou wead fo meef?" ( will you read to me?)

Usagi shook her head. "Goten, I can't understand a word of what you're saying. Sit with that Vix Vapor Rub for awhile, I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Fwut- fwut-" (but- but-)

"No! Just do it! I'll be back!"

She shut the door, and Goten crossed his arms and pouted. "Sheenie" (meanie)

Like Usagi said, she came back thirty minutes later, and the Vix had cleared up some of Goten's nose so he was at least understandable.

She put her hands on her hips. "Now, what did you want before?"

"I wanted you to read to me."

"Oh, well how about the three little pigs."

He raised an eyebrow. "Pigs?"

"Yeah, pigs."

"I guess so..."

She sat back and pulled a book out of the shelf behind her. She let Goten sit on her lap and snuggle up against her shoulder.

"Once upon a time..."

He frowned. "Why do these always start out 'Once upon a time' ?"

"I don't know Goten, it's a federal law or something. Now, once upon a time there were these three little pigs-"

"Wow! This story gets right to the point!"

"Goten, are you going to let me read this or not?"

"'Kay..."

"Anyhoo, their mom kicked them out of the house because they were bums and all-"

"Gosh, their mom must be a real witch-spelled-with-a-'B'!"

"Goten! Shut up!"

"Okay..."

"So, these piggy-bums need houses or trailers or whatever, so one of them used straws-"

"Straws? Like the kind you drink Coke with?"

"Damnit Goten, if you don't stop interrupting me I'll use the rectal thermometer next time..."

Goten gulped. "I'll be good!"

"Thank you. Now, the two stupid pigs used straws and sticks and-"

"Like chopsticks?"

Usagi ripped the book in half. "That's it! No more!"

Goten's bottom lip started to tremble, and his eyes started welling up. "Y-you're so mean..."

Usagi gritted her teeth, she hated the puppy-dog face. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Lets watch a movie or something." 

Goten perked up again. "Okay."

He walked into Minako's room and looked in her video drawer. He pushed aside many options until he finally found one he liked. 

"I want this one."

Usagi looked at the cassette. "Goten no! You can't watch Silence of the Lambs! I wet my pants when I watched that, and I was seven years older than you are!"

Goten's bottom lip started to tremble again. "I'm gonna tell Minako you tried to sell me to the Gypsies!"

"WHAT?!! I didn't try to sell you to the Gypsies!!"

"I know that, and you know that, but she doesn't know that..."

"That's blackmail!"

"What's your point?"

Usagi threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine, go ahead, get scared shitless, I don't care. But don't say I didn't warn you..."

Goten grinned and popped the video into the VCR and took a seat on the bed. For the first hour, he watched with a half-bored expression on his face, trying to understand all of Hannibal Lector's "big words". He was about to fall asleep when the cannibal decided to have one of the Police guards' faces for lunch. Goten quickly waddled to the bathroom to throw up. Usagi leaned on the frame of the doorway and snickered.

"What did I tell you?"

Goten came running over to her. "Usa! Usa! Usa! That was so nasty! He ate his face! Who would eat someone else's face?! I've heard of people who eat their own boogers, but not their faces!! By the way, I'm hungry..."

Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "HUNGRY?!! YOU JUST WITNESSED CANNIBALISM AND YOU'RE _HUNGRY?!!!" _

"Yep!"

"I'm not cooking."

"Gypsies."

"Damn you."

Goten practically shoved her into the kitchen. He dove into the refrigerator, throwing odds and ends onto the table. He turned back around to greet Usagi with a smile.

" You are going to help me make a super-duper-cheezy-nacho-and-banana-split-double-decker-supreme-Goten's-surprise!"

"....And I don't even want to know..."

Eventually, the pair had created a huge pile of different sorts of food, ranging from pickles to pineapples. With many threats of Gypsies, Usagi finally let Goten stand on her shoulders to put the grand cherry on top. Unfortunately for her, Goten leaned over too far, and the tower of tofu came crashing down on the unsuspecting rabbit. All kinds of food flying everywhere, mostly on Usagi.

Goten looked at her sheepishly. "Heh, heh....you're mad aren't you Usa?"

She wiped whipped cream from her eye. "Get ready for the rectal thermometer of doom..."

"Eep!"

Goten quickly ran and hid in a closet. Usagi ran after him.

"You little coward!! You get your ass back out here!!"

A muffled "No! You really will sell me to the Gypsies!" came from the closet. After about twenty minutes of pleading with the closet door, Usagi finally gave up.

"Fine Goten, you can stay there and rot for all I care! I'm going to go take a shower to try and wash some of this cheese out of my hair..."

Goten put his ear to the door and he listened as he heard Usagi's footsteps go into the bathroom, his signal that he could come out now. As he opened the door to the under the stairwell chambers, he heard a pounding, as if someone's life was at stake at the front door. He yelled for Usagi.

"Usa! Someone's at the door."

Her voice traveled from the bathroom. "Get it yourself! I'm still in the shower!"

"I can't. Minako won't let me. She says it might be a hentai kidnapper who wants to do stuff to me that I can't talk about 'cause it's nasty..."

He listened as the shower was abruptly turned off, and Usagi's grumbling of "Damn that kid's a pain in the ass."

She marched with a towel wrapped around her into the living room, still dripping wet, giving Goten cold death stares. She found the key on the buffet and eventually got the door unlocked.

"Hello-" but she cut herself off as she caught sight of the boy in front of her. He didn't look much older than she, only about two or three years. He looked a little dirty, a lota dirty, but underneath the smudges, she could tell, was a handsome face. Muscular, most likely a foot taller than her or so. He had dark, coarse hair, with eyes of matching color. A thin blush crept across the bridge of her nose. But because she was so concentrated on his looks, she had yet to notice the huge gash of a near-fatal wound across the side of his abdomen. The pain was so great he was no longer able to hold himself up.

He stuttered. "P-please, help me..."

Usagi gave a small scream as he completely collapsed in her arms. His body weight was too much for her, and she sunk to the floor.

"Goten! Help me! I need to get this poor guy to a couch or a bed or something! _Help me lift him up!!!!"_

But Goten just stood there, all the color drained from his face, his mouth partly open. In any other situation, the next two words he spoke would be as normal as the sky is blue, but this wasn't an average situation. The pupils of Usagi's eyes widened as Goten's hair, for a quick second, flashed golden. In a half-dead to the world tone, in an almost completely different voice, he whispered hoarsely.

"Big Brother...."

*******

__

To Be Continued......


	4. Another Mouth To Feed

#

*******

Son Gohan woke up hazily and soon found that he wasn't in one of his normal sleeping spots, a field or a river bank, but in a bed. A girl's bed no less. He could tell it was a girl's because for one, a boy's wouldn't have pink pillowcases with lace, and two, it wouldn't smell as nice. 

"Wh...where am I?"

He tried to shift his weight, but remembered the wound on his side and winced in pain. That woman....that woman had found him again, she didn't hold back this time. She would have ripped him to shreds if he hadn't unleashed that last blast of ki to the side of her head. But never the less, she wasn't dead, not by a long shot. She was very much alive, she could feel it. For now though, he was safe. 

He watched as a girl entered the room, holding a first aid kit. Her face brightened up as she saw that he had woken up. She came and kneeled beside the bed and started taking bandages out of the white case. 

"So what's your name?"

"Gohan."

She struggled to pull apart the gauze from the wrapper, but gave it up and threw it over her shoulder. He cringed a little as she gently laid her fingertips on his side. She looked beck up at him.

"After you passed out, Goten told me that you were his brother. I...didn't think he had any family left...."

He nodded. "I've been trying to find him for awhile. I haven't seen him since I was thirteen."

She smiled a little. "And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen." He paused for a minute. "Who are you?"

"I'm Usagi. My....aunt adopted your brother. She adopted me a couple of years back."

"What happened to your parents?"

Her face fell a little. Th-they were murdered.....I really don't want to talk about it."

He gave a small "oh" and looked back down a t what her fingers were doing. His mouth dropped open a little as he saw that she was...healing him! Every touch of her fingers were rebuilding tissue. 

"H-how are you...."

"You can't actually _heal _someone, that's impossible. All I'm doing is sending small jolts of electricity to the cells of the body that regenerate themselves. I'm just speeding up the process. My friend, she taught me before..." her voice trailed off.

He watched her in amazement. He didn't think such a scrawny little girl, ( well, she wasn't little, but still...) could use ki or know anything about it. She pushed a strand of hair away to reveal her face. He thought that she was actually kind of pretty. He forced a weak smile.

"So what happened to your friend?"

She stopped with what she was doing to give him a glare that most might read as:

__

"Shut the Hell up or I'll kill you."

He tried to turn it into a joke. "Oh, hey, sorry....heh, didn't think you were so sensitive to a question."

She went back to working on his wound. "What the Hell happened to you in the first place?"

Now it was Gohan's turn to act coldly to the other party. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Usagi chuckled to herself. Youmas, witches, demons, evil reincarnate. What hadn't she seen?

"Try me."

He smirked. He slowly unwove a tale of how the greatest warriors that roamed the earth were devoured by a phycofemme with no remorse. Whose only purpose was to consume power and to be powerful. He told of how until today, she had been saving him for some sick, demented desire. Of how she was hunting him and his little brother. 

She asked for her name, but he said he didn't know. Usagi just thought he was rambling on about some dream or something, that he was still recovering from passing out.

What a huge-ass mistake that was.

Just then, the door creaked open to reveal Goten, only....different.

Usagi waved a hand, gesturing him to come in. "Hey Goten, your brother's awake now."

"I can see that." Goten's voice wasn't the same either. It made Usagi half-curious, half-terrified. 

Gohan offered him a small, true smile, a rarity these days. "Hi Goten, long time no see, ne?"

Goten's eyes piered his brother's. "You left me alone."

Usagi tried to interrupt. "Wha-"

Goten glared at her. "Stay out of this." He turned his obscure glaze back to Gohan, who was now a little afraid himself.

"You left me alone, I was scared and you didn't care, you abandoned me and you ran..."

Usagi gave a small scream as the twin pastel lamps on either side of the bed exploded. The window pane on the left cracked and the shards shattered to the ground. She clenched her fist as she saw a small line of static run across Goten's little frame.

"Goten....stop it...."

His nostrils flared as his head spun around to meet her frightened expression. "I said stay out of this, don't make me do that for you."

She trembled a little.

__

This isn't Goten....not the one I know....it's his alter ego...

Gohan tried to rise from the bed, still clutching at her side. "Goten, you need to calm down-"

"Shut up." 

Usagi whimpered a little as the electricity in the house began to flash on and off, like a strobe light. The television on the left began blinking to all sorts of different channels. The stereo began blaring as loud as it could, cassettes and compact disks flying everywhere. 

The dark brown of Goten's eye was replaced by a deep aqua, the same color of the Mediterranean. 

He glared again at Gohan. "You...left me alone....on Bulma's doorstep....for hours and hours....Mamma died and I was so scared and you left me...."

Gohan tried to lay a hand on his brother's shoulder, but Goten swatted it off.

"NO!! Don't touch me!!! You left me alone you coward!!! You bastard!!! I hate you!! I hope you rot in Hell!!! I HATE YOU!!!! I SWEAR TO GOD I HA-"

Gohan's eyes were welled with tears as he slapped his little brother across the face, making a sound like a whip snapping in the air. Goten's hair and eyes returned to their normal colors as tears streamed down his face.

He squeaked, in barely a whisper. "Why did you leave me alone Gohan? I m-missed you so much...."

And then, neither one of them could stand it anymore, and both broke down and wrapped each other in a hug. It was a moment so touching it would have melted the heart of the Grinch. Gohan gripped his brother even closer.

"I'm so sorry, and I know I'm coward, and I promise I'll never do that to you again, and I'mhere now, and I'm just so sorry...."

Usagi wiped a couple of tears from her own eyes. She looked over to her right to see Minako standing in the doorway, back from work, with the most bewildered look on her face she had ever seen. She mouthed silently "_Who the Hell is this?"_

Usagi tip-toed over to her, and brought her into the living room. She explained the situation of Gohan to Minako, who was very relieved as she thought before that he was just another one of Usagi's little boyfriends having a "sleepover". Minako eventually gave in and let Gohan stay. She was getting a little sick of this routine though. She felt like she was running a half-way house for any orphan that dropped by. She didn't mind though, she like kids to keep her company, they were full of life....

....but not for long....

*******

__

To Be Continued......

(A/N: Don't worry about the 'you left me alone' thing, it'll get explained eventually through out the story. So erm....don't get all confused and stuff.... R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	5. Affair Of A Fair

*******

It had been exactly three weeks and four days since Minako's new arrival had moved in. But we are not remembering this date because of that certain anniversary, but because today was the day that the carnival was in town.

Goten bounced up and down on Minako's bed. "Can we go? Can we GO?"

"No. And stop doing that, you'll wear out the springs."

Goten put on his pitiful face. "But- but why?"

Minako smiled as she sprayed on some perfume. "Because Auntie has a date with a rich doctor man."

He glared at her. "I'll tell Minako that you tried to sell me to the Gypsies...wait a minute...you are Minako....that won't work..."

She looked through her jewelry box for a string of pearls. "I'm sorry kid, but when a man has a six-figure income, and asks ME out, there is no way in Hell I'm going to dump him just so I can ride a merry-go-round."

He pouted. "Well what if Gohan or Usa takes me?"

"That would be okay, but you're going to do some heavy bribing, begging, or blackmailing to get either one of them to say yes."

Goten nodded. He ran into the living room where the two teenagers sat, watching television or something or other. Through a mixture of the three B's (bribing, begging, blackmailing), he finally got them to agree to going for a couple of hours.

*******

Usagi shook her head. "I still can't believe we're here..."

The trio looked around the fairgrounds. It was that beautiful time of day where time was suspended between light and dark, where the sun turned into the shade of a mango, and where the sky was painted violet with silver stars it's only contrast. 

Gohan sighed as his little brother led them through the hurried crowd to the Ferris wheel, lit up by oranges and reds and yellow light decoration.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! I wanna riiiiiiiiiiiide!!!" Goten squeaked as he shoved his brother through the line, earning strange looks from the people who were in line before them. Gohan creaked a "sorry mister" to the man in the fedora that Goten had just stolen a bag of cotton candy from. 

Usagi slapped him on the back of the head. "Goten! You can't just go around taking people's tuff like that! You'll get in trouble!! You'll become a delinquent!! Do you want to go to Juvi?!!!"

With a mouth full of fluffy blue sugar, Goten burped a "No."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like his mom and just let him get on the ride."

Usagi scowled at him as she and Goten were hurriedly shoved into the cart, Goten following. Slowly, the wheel began to turn counterclockwise, and music started to play. 

Goten leaned over the side. "Look! You can see everything from here!"

Gohan smirked at him, but Usa was a little worried.

"Goten, I don't think you should lean over that far..."

He looked behind him. "It's not like I'm going to fall over-"

But just as he spoke, ironic fate stepped in and he did just what he said he wouldn't: Fall over. 

Huge masses of people flocked together and just stopped and stared at the scene. Women fainted, cars braked, and one man nearly had a coronary. It wasn't that a little boy had just fallen to his death and had just become future road kill, it was the fact that it didn't happen. 

Any other child on the face of the earth would have had an inevitable fate, but Goten wasn't just any child. The reasons jaws dropped, and people gasped, was because Goten's body was suspended in mid-air. At eighty-three and one-half feet he floated, completely unaware of any of it. He had his fists clenched together, and his eyes closed. Gohan smiled.

__

So he learned to fly on his own...

All of the color had run out of Usagi's face. She blinked a couple of times at the little boy before she completely passed out from shock. Unfortunately, her body swayed so that it had fallen over the edge of the cart. Once again. the crowd gasped Gohan jumped after her. It took him about three seconds (give or take) for him to catch her. He looked down at the unconscious body in his arms, a small blush warming his cheeks. But he nearly dropped her as, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the diamond-

__

Not a diamond, too clear

Zirconia-

__

Too expensive looking to be Zirconia

Whatever crystal she wore around her neck began to pulse...

But his thoughts of Usagi were interrupted by a splash of water that landed on his forehead.

__

Rain?

Yes, rain. Very strange because the weather was clear up until now. But alas, the sprinkle slowly, but surely, turned into a summer downpour. Thick, gray clouds covered the sky, and what was to be a beautiful sunset.

Goten frowned as he watched all of the shops and tents and most of the rides close up due to the new decision of the weather. Using his new found, but hardly acknowledged by himself, power of flight, and floated down to join his brother and his currently K.Oed friend. The crowd stared after him.

Gohan, with his arm that wasn't supporting Usagi, patted his brother on the back. "I didn't know you knew how to fly Goten! That's great! I'm proud of you!"

Goten shrugged. "I didn't know that I did either. It just sorta...happened...."

Gohan's eyebrows knitted together. A lot of things had "just happened" to Goten recently. The other day, he had just shot his first ki-blast because Diana had gotten cat hair all over the new jacket Minako bought for him. 

It was always some kind of emotion.

He was angry and or sad about his jacket, today he was afraid he was going to die when he learned how to fly. But the first day that Gohan had shown up, he could have sworn he had risen his ki to the level of a Super Saiyan's. 

He looked down at his brother. He hadn't a clue in the world that his ancestors were from a whole other planet. Gohan didn't plan on telling him either, at least not for awhile. He was too young to understand. Had he been trained right, he might even had surpassed him as a warrior. Goten's power was completely out of control right now. He had no clue about how to use it. 

That scared Gohan.

With the wrong move, this little boy could destroy the world...and more...

Gohan looked back down at his little brother again.

Goten looked like he was about to crack up. "You like Usa..."

Gohan shot a glare at him. "No I don't. She's spoiled."

"Yes you do...you know you do..."

"NO! Why do you keep saying that?"

"Cause you like her whoo-has...I saw you looking at them before..."

"....Why did I let Kurillin teach you the birds and the bees...?"  
"I even heard you talking in your sleep about them-"

Gohan smacked him on the back of the head. "Would you shut up?!!! I _don't _like Usa's "whoo-has", okay?"

"What's wrong with my whoo-has?"

Gohan gulped as he looked down to see a now-awake, not-so-happy Usagi, giving him the evil eye, soaked from the rain. He put her down, but nearly fell backwards when she slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?!!!"

"Number one, for even _thinking _about looking at my whoo-has, and number two, how the Hell did I end up asleep in your arms?!!!"

Gohan rubbed his sore cheek. "You ended up in my arms because I saved your miserable little life from falling off the Ferris wheel!!! And I WASN'T looking at your chest!! That was Goten's idea or something..."

Usagi gave a small "oh", but then started looking around the evacuated fair grounds because Goten was no where in sight....

*******

Goten looked around helplessly. He was lost in the fog that had settled during the storm. He couldn't see anybody or anything. 

"Big Brother? Usa? Where are you?!"  
He continued to search the area, wherever he was, looking for a sign of something, anything, of his family or friends. He felt around with his hands until he bumped into something. It was soft, very soft, and silky smooth. It was....it was....hair.... He peered at it even closer and found that it was black, even darker than his own. He looked upwards to see who it's owner was.

"Are you lost little boy?" she spoke, "You're so cute, I may just have to _eat you up._"

He looked even closer and tried to see her face. She was beautiful, very beautiful. But he nearly screamed as he looked into those eyes, those twin pools of darkness. 

In barely a whisper he said "Evil Lady."

She chuckled. "Tsk, tsk, we've met enough times by now for you to know my name. I know yours, Goten the half breed. Why don't you say mine for me." She said, more of demand than a question.

His bottom lip trembled as he glared at her and said:

"Mistress 9."

*******

__

To Be Continued.....

(A/N: Yet another cliffhanger. *grins evilly* Oh yeah, and catwoman4, I'm sorry....but I don't really don't know anything about Zoids....I've seen a couple of dubbed episodes, but that's about it. ^_^;;; Sorry!!)


	6. Almost, But Not Quite....

#(A/N: The poem that's somewhere doesn't belong to me, it's by Langston Hughes....I think....At least that's what my English Teacher said....)

*******

Mistress 9 smirked as she looked down at the boy. She found it funny that he looked so helpless...like a distraught little lamb... But soon her eyes went from amused to ice cold hatred as she saw that he wasn't backing down. 

Five years ago she had escaped from the dimension Pluto and Sailor Moon had cast she and Pharaoh 90 into, leaving everything behind her. She found her old host, Hotaru Tomoe, and reclaimed her body as her own. She was here to unleash destruction and misery upon the world that had forsaken her so long ago. 

Five years ago she had consumed all of the Sailor Senshi in an attempt to find the Ginzushou, the ultimate power, but no avail. All were killed with the exception of two: The first one was Venus, who thought she had killed Mistress 9 and ran off shortly afterwards, thinking her job was done. The second was Chibi Moon. Mistress 9 distinctly remembered having her pinned down to the ground, and slowly suffocating her to death. But she also remembered the part of her that couldn't kill her because part of her used to be Hotaru, and Chibiusa had been Hotaru's best and only friend; so she let her get away. 

But this time she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She knew Chibiusa had the Ginzushou. Mistress 9 needed the Ginzushou. It was the only thing that revive Pharaoh 90, who was welled up inside her. When he and the Ginzushou would come in contact with each other, Pharaoh 90 would not only be able to expand himself to consume the world, but the galaxy, and possibly the universe. Pitch black darkness, a dream to her. 

She stared at the little boy with half hatred, half amusement.

__

I destroyed that entire building...those two other Saiyans, the man and the boy...they were both stronger than he is....but he's the only one that survived....but he's not getting away this time....

Now, some confused people must be wondering, if all she wanted is the Ginzushou, why is she hunting the Zen Warriors? Simple. When Mistress 9 had infiltrated Hotaru's body for the second time, it had been such a struggle for Hotaru, her body couldn't take it and completely shut down. Mistress 9 needed energy to keep Hotaru's body alive, so, much like Cell, she absorbed the selves of other life forms. This also meant she could use their abilities such as Vegeta's Big Bang attack, or Piccolo's regeneration technique. So, since she had almost all of the Earth's defenders inside of her, she was virtually....invincible....

Her lips curled into a smile as she approached Goten. "How would you like to play a game Saiyan?"

Goten glared at her unnervingly, his ki slowly rising. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

The realization hit Mistress 9. _He doesn't know...._

She could use this to her advantage.

"You've never....fought anyone before, have you?"

"N-no," he stuttered.

Her voice came out like ice. "_Perfect._"

Even as intimidating as she was, the boy still put his right foot forward. Mistress 9 was a bit taken back. Even the great Saiyan Prince had crumbled before her power, but this boy, this _child_ was challenging _her_! Maybe it was because he was so completely and utterly unaware.

__

I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off his face.

Mistress 9 smirked. "Lets get this party started then."

Goten watched anxiously for her first attack, but saw absolutely nothing but her standing there, a wicked smile on her face. And it was right then when he saw that she had one hand behind her back....

There was approximately 1.28 seconds between the time he jumped out of the way and unleashed a huge fire-like beam knocking down a path of trees where Goten once was. He knew right then and there that there was no turning back, do or die. He also noticed how familiar that attack was.

__

That was Trunks' Burning attack....it's because he's inside her too....

Mistress 9 scowled at him. "You're a quick little shit aren't you? Maybe that's why you escaped from my little fun at Capsule Corps and your friends didn't."

Goten felt heat building in her chest. He remembered that massacre, for the most part. He remembered there being fire, everywhere. He remembered Vegeta and Trunks being swallowed up by _her_, that monster. And then he saw _her, _coming towards him, and he was huddled up in a ball. And then he saw lots of white light, and awoke in the Hospital. Two weeks later Minako had come to him. And then we were here.

__

Kill her, for your friends.

He saw her, charging at him this time. His eyes widened as he saw her hair....it wasn't hair anymore! It had become into long, sharp, ebony daggers. And then it began to widen, to billow, to open up. It formed a ring, and within the ring was darkness, like a black hole. And inside the black hole he could clearly see a face. It was completely hollow, like a pasty phantom, but it's eyes were so....so evil, wors alone could not describe them. And for some reason, Goten knew who it was, he had no idea how, but he did.

__

Pharaoh 90....

Goten as just so consumed with Pharaoh 90 that he didn't have time to block Mistress 9, and she tackled him to the ground. She had him pinned down so that there was no way, shape, or form that he could move. He was face to terrifying face with her. She smiled, showing all her fangs as she slid her razor hair through his skin and muscle, in about forty different places. 

But he did not he did not show a sign of pain because he had dignity. That was the one thing she had left him, she had taken everything else. And even though it was blinding, white agony, he would not cry, not to this bitch.

He saw the "black hole" growing wider, and Pharaoh 90 laughing madly. He could see the withering souls of his lost friends moaning and sacrificing their energy to Mistress 9. He could hear the demons of Hell whispering _"Come join us Goten."_

No fucking way in Hell was he going to give in.

In the back of his mind, in the very depths of his psyche, something _exploded. _All of his knowledge of his Saiyan history came flooding to him, like a waterfall on the edge of a cliff. It was inexplicable, but he knew....EVERYTHING. Everything a warrior should know. And somewhere inside of him, a poem he heard from Bulma, before her demise, kept repeating itself over and over, and somehow, it was strangely relevant to the situation.

__

"What happens to a dream deferred? 

__

Does it dry up like a raisin in the sun?

Or does it fester like a sore, and then run?

Does it stink like rotten meat?

Or crust over like syrupy sweet?

Or does it sag like a heavy load?....

.....Or does it explode...?

And just as Mistress 9 was about to suck him down, like countless others, he did, indeed, explode.

He had gone Super Saiyan for the very first time, and she was thrown against a tree. The black hole immediately closed. He went all out and began throwing every punch and kick he had to her face and chest and stomach, his golden hair blazing. But even as he did so, she still wouldn't shut up.

"It doesn't matter how much you try-" she was cut off as Goten roundhoused her cheek. "-you can never beat me, I am invincible-" She was cut off again as he delivered a blow to her stomach. "-after I kill you, I'm gonna go after your friends." 

And as she said that, Goten made the mistake of looking into her eyes, and seeing the horror. He saw Minako's body being stretched on a rack, her muscles being torn apart. He saw Usagi being whipped by a thousand and one metal chains, bring forth blood every time they struck her. He saw his only brother becoming her personal slave, completely powerless against her.

He couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't.

He remembered an attack he saw his brother doing once. Something told him that he could do it too. He had to, for them. He slowly backed away from the battered Mistress 9 and put his wrists together, leaving his palms out.

"Ka....."

__

I am not afraid.

"....Me...."

I am superior.

".....Ha....."

__

I will never surrender.

".....Me......"

__

Good will conquer.

".....HA!!!"

As Mistress 9 groggily came forth from the tree she was pressed up against in order to prepare for another attack, she didn't stop to notice the upcoming beam of light headed in her direction. She knew she wouldn't have enough time to block it or escape it, so as a final move, she set out seven spears of hair into Goten's chest. The Kamehameha Wave had hit her full force, drilling a hole in her chest. Waves of blood spilled from her mouth and her nose onto the ground as she collapsed. Goten tried to suppress his tears as he tore the seven spears from his chest. He knew she was aiming for his heart, but she had missed, and more or less hit his right shoulder. 

He looked down at her body. At first he smiled, he thought he had won, he was dead wrong. His eyes widened as her chest began to repair itself.

"Mr. Piccolo's regeneration technique...."

She was doing it subconsciously. Goten clenched his fists.

__

She's still alive....she's unconscious...but alive....I don't have enough power or energy left to kill her....I have to get away....

And just like that he took of through the forest. The fog that was there before had lifted, and it was much easier to see. Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, he came to a clearing where he saw a familiar boy and girl who were looking for him.

He stumbled over to them. They both stared, a bit disgusted at the five year old boy who was covered head to toe with both the blood of himself and Mistress 9.

"I almost killed her...." he whispered before he passed out.

*******

Under the moonlit beams of the skies, a woman sat, licking blood off her fingers.

"Little Saiyan, you may have won the battle, but I'm gonna win the war...."

*******

__

To Be Continued......

(A/N: Ummm, yeah....this chapter was definitely confusing.....or at least it was to me....*shrugs* Anyhoo, I'm sorry I suck at fight scenes....I tried! -_-;; R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	7. Aftershock

#

*******

Minako tried to be careful as she wrapped a bandage around Goten's shoulder. He gave a small yelp as she put on rubbing alcohol. When they had finally gotten home about an hour ago, Gohan took his brother into his bedroom and fully explained his Sayian heritage. 

Goten stared into space with a stone face. Minako finished bandaging him, and tied a final knot on the gauze. She looked at him nervously.

__

Mistress 9.....I can't believe that she's back....and that Goten got away......

"Why don't you go on to bed Goten, you've had a hard day."

Goten gave a quick nod of his head and scooted into his bedroom, not saying a word, his face like he had seen a ghost. Minako sighed as she went off to her own room. She thought if she slept on things her worries would go away....everything would go away...._life_ would go away....

*****

Gohan was walking through the hallway to his own room, the floorboards creaking with each step. He had a lot on his mind, mostly about _her. _He needed a good nights sleep. He was about to open the door to his bedroom when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something quite out of the ordinary.

"Usa....reading...?"

The door to her bedroom was partially open, enough for him to see in. He always thought of her as kind of pampered and rude, and not exactly the brightest crayon in the box; but there she was, with her nose in a book. However, that wasn't the strangest thing that was going on in her room.

He watched as a small music box, with a rabbit ballerina, was lifted into the air by some unseen force. Then he looked to her face and saw her eyebrows knit together as the music box was gently set back down. He looked on again as the same routine was done for about half the objects in the room.

__

She has telekinesis.....

Tonight, right after Gohan had told his brother of their past, Minako revealed a few secrets of her own. She told him and Goten about the Sailor Senshi, the warriors with the souls of the Solar System. About how they fought on the side of their princess, fighting on the side of "good." And then she had told of how Mistress 9 used to be one of them, but how a manifestation of evil had invaded her body and corrupted her. She told of her revenge on the ones she had once loved, the only survivors being she and Chibiusa. Gohan guessed that this power she possessed had something with this Ginzushou thing that Minako had mentioned.... 

He pushed the door open a little bit more, and the porcelain doll that was currently suspended in the air came crashing to the floor, startling her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight-"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, you can come in."

She scooted over on her bed to make room for him to sit down. He hesitated, but did so. 

"How long have you been able to do....that?"

She glared at him with an unsatisfied smirk. "None of your damn business."

His expression dropped. "Sorry."

She frowned at him. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Acting so shy, and cold. Loosen up, I as just kidding. You've been here almost a month and I haven't really seen you smile or laugh once."

He looked down. "I don't have anything to smile about."

"Sure you do, you have a lot to be thankful for. You're better off than most people." She smiled at him. "I want to get to know you better."

He saw a small mischievous twinkle in her eyes, one he really hadn't seen before. Kind of what he saw when she was healing him the day they first met. He forced a rare, real smile on his face, for her.

"I want to get to know you better too."

She felt his fingertips brush up against her hand. They both leaned in a little, their noses almost inches apart. And just as they were both about to lean in for the kill, they heard a sudden crash coming from another room....Goten's room....

*****

Goten sat on his bed rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face. He had his dream again.

*_Blood was everywhere, soaking the ground and the grass. She was there, bleeding to death._

His mother.

His brother was there too, he was much younger then. He was cradling her head in his lap, sobbing and screaming obscenities at himself and her, and saying "I'm sorry" over and over. And as the life slowly faded from her, his thirteen year old brother picked him up and started running, as long and as far as he could. He also noticed there was something wrong with Gohan. He was bleeding, badly. It looked like someone had stabbed him in the back. He remembered being sat down on Capsule Corporation's doorstep, and his brother kissing his forehead, as if to say he wasn't coming back, and then took off into the night.

He was two years old.

His mother was dead.

He was left alone.*

Goten felt a soft hand on his back, snapping him back to reality.

"Sshh Goten, it's okay."

He looked up to see that the voice was coming from Usagi. He looked over to the left where his brother stood, his arms folded across his chest, a look of concern across his face. 

Goten sobbed into Usagi's chest. "Mistress 9....she....she killed my momma...."

Usagi gently rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down. "It's okay....everything's alright..."

Gohan watched Usagi cradle him into a tearful sleep. He gritted his teeth. Thoughts of guilt ran through his mind as he sat next to his brother on the bed. 

__

Mistress 9 may have killed millions of people....but she didn't kill Momma....even I know who did that....

*******

__

To Be Continued......

(A/N: Yes, I know, this was way too short, but I guess it was more or less a filler chapter....or somethin' .....Anyhoo, the next one will be longer....I think..... -_-;; R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	8. Interruption Of A Peaceful Evening

(A/N: Umm....yeah....this song in here is owned/written by/sung by Boys II men....not me....Oh yeah, and the people who want to know who killed Chichi, I think I'll tell you the _next_ chapter....)

*******

Minako switched off the television. It was the news again, reporting on another one of Mistress 9's massacres. She wanted to get her mind off of that, that was what today was for. She was taking the kids to the annual hospital's banquet, maybe it would clear their minds too. 

Goten hobbled out of his room wearing a tuxedo that was about five times bigger than he was. He had to hover over the floor because the pants were so long that he'd trip every time he'd walk.

"Mina....do I really have to wear this? It's itchy...."

"Yes! That cost me a hundred and eighty dollars!! Besides, you look so adorable in it."

Just then, Usagi entered the room and started to pace. "Who are we waiting on?"

Goten tripped over his pants again. "Gohan."

And speakin' of the Riceboy, he suddenly came into the room with an outfit that was similar to Goten's, only not as lanky. Usagi smiled, he didn't look quite as dirty, he actually looked....nice. 

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Um...are you supposed to keep the little paper balls that come with your shoes..?"

Usagi shook her head. "You're hopeless..."

*****

The banquet. Yet another one of those conventions where rich doctors came with their hired super-model dates and yakked about politics and other such things. Gohan, Usagi, and Goten looked strangely out-of-place in the vast crowd. Minako had wandered off somewhere to mingle and had left the three alone. Goten, still floating off the floor, surveyed the outside gathering with a look of boredom on his face. However, his face brightened up as he saw the long-table-buffet, lined up with various sweets and treats.

Gohan and Usagi stood back, wide-eyed as Goten attacked it mercilessly, devouring any and everything in sight. They backed away and tried their best to pretend not to know who he was. But it wasn't soon after that they heard soft music pick up with the breeze, coming from the near-by amps. Gohan looked at Usagi, then at his shoes, he twitching nervously. 

"Erm....you um-a....don't wanna..."

"Dance?" she finished for him. "Sure, why not?

A faint smile appeared on his face. She said yes. Unfortunately, as they approached each other, they found that their height difference was more than a couple of inches. Gohan had an idea. He held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked over him cautiously. She was a little scared of whatever he was thinking....but she'd take a chance...

"Yeah, why-"

As she spoke though, she was swept off her feet--literally. Gohan had taken her into the air so that their heights would be level. All the color drained from Usagi's face, her heart started beating a mile a minute.

"You dumb bastard!! You put me down right now!!"

He smirked and shook his head from side to side, indicating that she wouldn't get her wish. Her hands quivered a little as she placed them on his shoulders.

"Gohan, I swear, if you drop me I will kick your ass so hard..."

"Relax, I'm not going to drop you." He curved an arm around the back of her waist.

"I promise."

She gently laid her head down on his chest as a song began to play.

__

~*Close your eyes, make a wish*~

Usagi didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew that he wasn't going to drop her.

__

~*And blow out the candlelight*~

Her right hand slid around the back of his neck in a way of reassuring him that she trusted him. He was, after all, kind of....nice.

__

~*For tonight is just your night*~

He was strong, and smart, and could sometimes be sweet if he wanted to be. She had to admit, she like him....a lot. And she could tell that he like her too.

__

~*We're gonna celebrate all through the night*~

The moonlight shone indefinitely on the two as they swayed with the rhythm of the music. It seemed like time itself was suspended, just for them.

__

~*Pour the wine, light the fire*~

Usagi jumped a little as he took them up higher. A small cloud of mist surrounded them. Gohan held her closer seeing as the higher they went, the colder it got.

__

~*Your wish is my command*~

Usagi paused to peer up at his face. They both tried to look away, but eye contact was inevitable. Usagi pushed herself up from his shoulders and quickly brushed her lips with his. Goten and his dreams weren't here to interrupt them this time.

__

~*I submit to your demand*~

Gohan pulled her waist and she threw both arms around his neck as they dove deeper into the kiss. Tongues swirled, breath grew short, and passions exploded as they found that the only thing that they could keep their minds on was each other.

__

~*I'll do anything, you need only ask*~

***I'll make love to you***

***Like you want me to***

***And I'll hold you tight***

***Baby all through the night***

***I'll make love to you***

***When you want me to***

***And I will not let go***

***Till you tell me to***

A lone, dark figure glared at the two in the passionate kiss with hater and misery. She crushed a rock with her hand. In short, she was pissed.

"That little bitch...." she muttered. "She's spoiled, she always gets what she wants. Especially if it's something I want..."

She was going after both of them.

Gohan's eyes widened as she saw a rather large blast of ki spiraling towards he and his date. He barely had just enough time to get the two of them out of the way before it hit the thin air. 

Gohan squinted as he looked for whoever sent it. "What the Hell?"

He nearly lost his breath as he saw Mistress 9 floating in front of him in all her glory.

"Hello _lover,_ did'cha miss me?"

He flew as fast as he could, still holding Usagi, to the ground where he immediately released her.

"Run," he said, in almost a growl.

"What?!! No!!! I've fought her before, I can do it aga-"

"Damnit Usa, you fought her five years ago!!! She's changed since then!! She would rip you apart!! I'm not going to say it again. Run."

"But what about yo-"

"JUST GO!!!" His eyes flashed a warning sign of blue. She reluctantly agreed and sped off in a near-by forest. He watched her until she was out of sight, but cringed as he felt two slimy hands run over his shoulders.

"I'm glad we're finally lone my little kibito."

His reaction (of course) was slamming as Masenko into her chest, but it didn't do as much damage as he had hoped. They continued their fight, although it was only a game to her. In the end, he had found himself pinned to a tree....almost like he was before...

She licked her black lips as she looked him up and down hungrily. "You shouldn't have run from me, we both know I wouldn't have _killed _you."

Gohan tried to turn his head away to relieve himself from her foul blood breath. As he did so, he could see a bit over her shoulder....what was that behind Mistress 9? He looked closer at the object, and saw that it was...a ...girl...

__

Usa?

In a way it was, and in a way it wasn't. This person wasn't Usagi. This person was the take-no-crap chick we all know: Sailor Chibi Moon. She smiled at him. He returned the smile over the shoulder of Mistress 9.

She never saw it coming as Chibi Moon launched a Moon Kaleidoscope Meditation into Mistress 9's back. Granted, it didn't really do any damage, but she drop Gohan from the death clutch she previously had him in and spun around with malice in her eyes to see who just attacked her. Gohan quickly scampered up from where he was on the ground to join Chibi Moon.

"You..." Mistress 9 hissed. "You DARE try to fight me after I SPARED you?!!!"

In an instant Mistress 9 had tackled her, yelling, screaming. "YOU!!!! YOU WHORE!!! YOU HAVE TO HAVE EVERYTHING I HAVE DON'T YOU?!!!!!!! YOU-"

But Mistress 9 was cut off as Gohan slammed his foot into her back, snapping her spine. This gave Chibiusa a chance to get up from underneath her. Gohan roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the air. 

"Why did you come back?!!!" he shouted. "I told you to run!!!"

"I wasn't about to let you get yourself hurt!!!"

You just don't get it do you?!! She's a hell of a lot stronger than-" but he stopped in mid-sentence as she saw that she was getting up. He began to fly as fast as he could, upwards. Usagi was bleeding badly through her fuku from Mistress 9's rampage. There wasn't any time to think about Minako or Goten, the only thing running through his mind was to get away, at any cost. He still had a tight grip of Usagi's wrist.

"Where are you taking me?" she managed to squeak out.

He glanced at her. "A place I know, inside what used to be Kami's lookout, what _used_ to be the Room of Sprit and Time...."

*******

__

To Be Continued.....

(A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry if this makes no sense....I have a tendency to do that.....Anyhoo, next chapter I WILL be releasing the secret of who killed Chichi! If you guess correctly then I'll give you....er....this! *points to half-way filled bottle of lemonade*....Erm....well....probably not....but guess anyways! *heh heh* R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	9. Scars of the Past

#

(A/N: Yeah....almost everybody guessed correctly....Umm, oh yeah, I know that the Room of Spirit and Time wouldn't stop it's heavy gravitational pull just because of Dende's death, but work with me here people, I'm seriously running out of ideas for this fic. I mean, I sorta got it outlined and all, but that's about it. Anyhoo, just remember that this is just fiction, and that I know that this wouldn't happen....probably......)

*******

Usagi gave an "Oof" as she landed (or was thrown rather) on the white tile of Kami's Lookout. She gave another "Oof" as she was shoved in a room, and there was a 'click' of a shut door behind her.

"Where....are we..?"

She looked around at the white room. There were two Queen-sized beds, a couple of velvet curtains, and what may be recognized as a food cabinet. Her gaze turned back to Gohan, who was currently out of breath.

"I told you we were going to the Room of Spirit and Time," he replied.

"But what is it?"

He sighed. "A couple of years ago, before SHE killed them, a man named Dende and his assistant Mr. Popo lived here. I really wasn't sure what Mr. Popo was....I never really asked him, but Dende was a Namek. He came from a planet that is long destroyed, very friendly. When he was a few years younger than I am, he was pronounced the God of the Earth. Now, during this time, this room used to defy time itself. One year in here equaled one day out there. You with me so far?"

Usagi shook her head to show that she understood.

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Good. This room was used for training because it's gravity was a thousand times stronger than the rest of the world's. But after Dende died, the room's power seemed to go with it. Now it's just.....a room. But don't worry, Mistress 9 won't find us, that's why I took us here."

Usagi nodded her head a little. Her side that Mistress 9 mauled hurt like hell, even Gohan could notice it.

"Go sit down on one of the beds," he said as more of a command than a statement.

Usa did so, but was a bit worried by his strict tone of voice. Her eyes widened as he started to take off his shirt.

__

What the Hell does he think he's gonna do?

But her nerves relaxed as she saw that he was beginning to rip it. He was making a temporary bandage for her.

"Here, just lie down," he said, the gentle tone of his voice returning.

Usagi did as she was told. He slowly began to tear her fuku where the blood was seeping through, his eyes meeting hers every few seconds. He carefully began to wrap the shirt-bandage around her abdomen, trying not to hurt her any. 

When he was done she gave him a small, weak smile. "Thank you."

He gave a nod. "Welcome."

He turned around and sat on his bed, his back to her. It was then when Usagi noticed something. There was along scar--at least a foot and a half in length--running diagonally across his back.

"Kami, what happened to you?"

She lightly touched it, his muscles tensing up as she did so.

"It's nothing," he said, not turning around to face her.

She inched a little closer to him. "No really, I want to know."

His hair flickered gold for a second. He turned around quickly, fury and frustration in his eyes.

"I said it's NOTHING!!"

Usagi backed away and narrowed her eyebrows. "You don't have to act so angry all the time!! I just wanted to know what happened to you!! I'm sorry I ever cared!!!"

Gohan frowned, he didn't mean to scare her, but he couldn't help it. He hated what had happened...But he knew he would have to tell her eventually.....

"Do you promise what I say right here won't leave this room?"

She bit down on her bottom lip. "Yes."

He looked down. "Alright then. Mistress 9 didn't kill my mother..."

He took both her hands in his, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"....I did."

*******

__

To Be Continued.....

(A/N: Yeah, waaaaaay too short....oh well....Anyways, Like I said before, I Know that the whole thing with Dende and the Room of Time and Spirit wouldn't happen....but cut me some slack, I couldn't think of anywhere else for them to go where they would be safe. *sigh* Oh yeah, and the whole scar thing, I'll get to that.... R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	10. A Murderer's Confession

#

(A/N: Hoo boy, trust me, this chapter definitely puts out the true meaning of fiction....seriously....I don't know where I even got these ideas....you'll see what I mean....And, umm....I know that they're both sort of underage....but....this IS just suppose to be fiction...right? *laughs nervously* I'm already afraid of the reviews I'm gonna get for this chapter....*puts on flame-retarded suit*....I think I'll be needing this....)

*******

The girl, born Princess Small Lady Serenity, was locked in an entirely white room with a kid that murdered his own mother. Gohan looked up at her with big, baleful, shame-filled eyes.

She stuttered a little. "Y-you....WHAT?!!"

"I...killed her." He answered her as if the fact was as plain as day. She tore her hands from his and leapt off the bed in disgust. Her complexion as pale as a ghost's.

"You're just....SICK!! Do you even KNOW how many nights your brother has spent crying, SCREAMING about his mommy dying?!!! Do you even CARE?!! Why would you....how could you...." she just kept on rambling.

He glared at her, but still kept the same look of self-hate in his eyes. "Hey! You don't know my mother! You don't know what happened!"

His eyes went on flickering back and forth from aqua to ebony in his frustration. Chibiusa trembled. The only thing that was keeping her from running out that front door was because there was an even crueler murderer on the other side. 

Gohan looked towards the ground. "Please, just hear me out...please..."

She cautiously took her seat back on the bed, but much farther from him this time. She watched as he took in a short, shallow breath, as if he were some great storyteller.

"My mother...I....loved her very much, I still do. I am sorry for what I did....but I....never....meant to...."

He paused for a minute to restart his story. "My father died when I was eleven years old. When he did, my mother, Chichi , took it really hard. The thing was, he had a chance to come back or not, but he didn't for the sake of his Earth. Mom blamed herself and thought he didn't want to come back because of her. Tired of her....tired of her nagging...."

His voice trailed off as he looked at Usagi for any sympathy. There was none, and he continued on.

"....She was never really a heavy drinker....but....it...sort of "piled up." After Dad died for the second time, she became too distant to have any real friends, but she always seemed to have her bottles for company. She was stable, I guess, until Goten was born....God she hated him...."

He glanced at Usagi to make sure she was listening. He acknowledged she was and kept on.

"...It was, I think, because he was an exact replica of Dad. He had his smile, his naivety, he even had his hair. That was why she hated him so much, because he just looked so much like _he _did. She always had such a distorted view of things....I could never go to sleep at night because I was always so afraid of what she might do to him....he was only a baby, he couldn't defend himself.....May times she would come up to his little room and try to beat him to death, or suffocate him....when she had been drinking, that is....Eventually I would get her to stop, but it was always so hard. I couldn't really hit her, that would probably kill her....And then, I remember one night, when I swear she was inane...."

His voice was beginning to crack some, Usagi noticed, and that the flicker of his eyes was increasing.

"....That night I heard her digging around in the kitchen for something. Then I heard the drawer under the sink open. There was only one thing that we kept in there, which was a very long knife, a machete, I think....And then I heard her footsteps heading up to Goten's room, and I knew what she was planning on doing..... In an instant I was up there, luckily I beat her up there. I remember grabbing Goten, who was only two then, and trying to fly out the window with him, but something....snagged me back....It was the knife, she had plunged the knife into my back so I wouldn't get away..."

He paused again, this time to wipe away a tear that had trickled down his cheek. Usagi felt so sorry that she had yelled at him now, she didn't know she couldn't even have guessed...

"....But I kept on going anyway, I had to keep my baby brother alive, it didn't matter what happened to me. I felt, that if I could save his life, maybe I could have saved my dad's too....It was my fault he died anyway....I remember she wasn't very far behind me, she was still holding the machete with that terrible gleam in her eye, that drool on her chin. It wasn't very long before I couldn't take the pain in my back anymore, and I stumbled and fell. I was still holding Goten....She finally caught up to me had me pinned down on my stomach. She kept trying to roll me over so that she could get at Goten, but I wouldn't let her. He was mine, and I was never going to let her touch him again, ever. She reached for her blade again and rammed it deep into my back. I remember that there was blood, a whole lot of blood....She pulled it out and was about to stab me again, when I just....snapped....I had been trying so hard to try to get away without hurting her, but I just didn't care anymore....she never cared about me....Before she could get me the third time I grabbed her wrist and flipped her over, and when I did....I....she.....the knife....cut her own throat....I remember her wailing as the blood poured from her mouth....and through her nose.....and all I could say is 'I'm sorry' over and over....and holding her had in my arms as the life slipped out of her....I was only thirteen then....I couldn't take care of Goten....I just left him on Capsule Corporation's doorstep....And then I ran....and left him alone..."

His last few words came out as choked sobs as he tried to hold back more tears, but he couldn't and just let it flow. He buried his face in his hands so that he wouldn't have to ,look at Usagi.

She just couldn't believe it. This kid, the same one that rarely smiled, that caught her from the Ferris wheel, the same one that had given her her first kiss since Helios, was crying his eyes out; like some little boy that had fallen and scraped his knee. She didn't someone as tough and cold could cry. I guess this proved her theories wrong about him. She suddenly realized that she was crying too, his story made her feel so sorry for him....

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and rock him to sleep like she would Goten. So that is what she did, or tried to, anyway. 

She invited herself to his lap and rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms around the back of his neck. This reaction was definitely a surprise to Gohan, but not an unwelcome one. His arms reached behind her and wrapped around her back and laid his head down in the crook of her neck. 

"Thank you Usa," he whispered.

She ran her fingers through the back of his hair. "It's okay Gohan, it's okay. You saved you're brother's life, you were very brave."

She lightly kissed his ear, and then his cheek, and worked his way down his jaw line and neck. He began to nip down her throat, and his hand somehow found it's way under that pink mini-skirt....

We must wonder if these small signs of affection eased them out of their worries, or Hell, maybe crying just made them horny, but in any event, as Usagi's Sailor fuku was torn off her, and her back was gently laid down in the bed, one thing was apparent:

They were going to fuck that night.

Yes, they knew it was unprotected and it wasn't right.

Yes, they knew it was in the heat of the moment.

Yes, they knew people as young as them shouldn't be having sex.

And yeah, even through that short amount of time, and even though neither one of them would admit it to save their souls, they were totally and completely in love; and that in itself contradicts all other statements of opposition.

*****

Gohan looked over at his new found kobito, who had fallen long asleep on his chest, her pink hair matted against her face a bit. He picked up one of her hands and compared how much smaller it was to his own.

__

I hope I didn't hurt her or anything...

But he saw by the contented look on her face that he hadn't. He pulled the comforter around them a little more. It felt a little cold, and the only thing that was currently shielding them was a thin layer of sweat. He kissed her forehead softly and she began to stir. Her eyebrows narrowed even though her eyes were still closed.

"Mmm...lemme go back to sleep...I wanna stay just like this.....you feel warm...."

Gohan grinned as she instinctively cuddled against him for warmth. He slung an arm around her with intent to sleep too, but before he drifted off to dreamland, he mentally checked to see if everyone else was okay.

Goten was fine. He wasn't at home, (Gohan could sense where he was anytime of the day), but asleep in the cave with Icarus, his old pet dinosaur. But Minako, her ki was.....gone.......

*******

__

To Be Continued.......

(A/N: Wasn't expecting that, were 'ya? *heh heh* R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	11. 1 Down, 3 To Go...

#

*******

While Gohan and Usagi were snoozing away in the room of Spirit and Time....or doing other things....Mistress 9 had decided to show up at the banquet. In short, she had ruined it. Eighty-seven deaths, one hundred and eleven injured.

Minako didn't have her ancient transformation broach with her , so her only option was to get away before she was killed. In her rush though, she had accidentally left Goten behind; she didn't know where the other two were, but truthfully she didn't care. The only thing she could think about was getting away.

So now she was home, and quite out of breath. She looked around the one-story, it was pitch black.

__

What? I could have sworn I left the lights on...

She walked over to a purple pastel lamp and tried to turn it on, but no such luck. She attempted the same with the other lights, but had the same results. 

"Must have blown a damn fuse," she muttered to herself. 

She hated black outs, probably because of that stupid slumber party she had when she was still a kid. Usagi and all the others had hidden from her with all the lights switched off, and started making all kinds of noises-that-went-bump-in-the-night. She had screamed bloody murder when they had dropped a fake tarantula on her head, and she went yelling through the house, (actually it was Rei's temple), that arachnids were going to kill them all.

She laughed back on that moment, but Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto...they would never laugh again... SHE had killed them. The thoughts of Mistress 9 gave her shivers down her spine, so she tried to block her out of her mind. 

She started down the stairs to the basement to try and see if she could fix the fuse. She thought she could still hear those noises-that-go-bump-in-the-night, which once again reminded her of the diabolical Mistress 9, which made her ask herself something.

__

Where did she go after I drove away from the banquet?

She was about to get the answer to that question very soon...

Sure enough, she was able to fix the fuse once she got down into the basement, but as soon as the lights flickered on, she wished she hadn't. There, sitting across from her, perched across the basement freezer, was Mistress 9.

"Oh, very nice of you to turn on the lights for me dearie, I sometimes get scared of those noises-that-go-bump-in-night."

She licked her lips as Minako froze in sheer horror of having to look into those _eyes_. She had seen almost the exact same thing that Goten had when he had fought her. People stretched on racks, getting whipped by metal chains. But she wasn't Goten, and her mind couldn't take it like his could, so it just stopped right there in it's tracks, and shut down. 

In a way, that was better for her, because since her mind was gone, she wouldn't feel the pain of Mistress 9 wrenching her nails into her throat, and pulling her inside the abyss within her and Pharaoh 90....

*****

Eventually Gohan and Chibiusa had woken up and gotten out of Kami's Lookout to find Goten. Once they had, the three went back home, expecting to find Minako. Usagi had taken around five steps into the house before she let out a shrill, high-pitched scream. In clear print, on the wooden living room floor, a message read:

**__**

1 DOWN 3 TO GO

Blood. It had been written sloppily in blood. Minako's blood. They knew it because right beside it lay a big, red bow. Goten jst stared at it, like a kid burning ants with his magnifying glass. Usagi couldn't stand to look at it, and turned away to sob in Gohan's chest.

He placed his hand on her back. "Hey, it's alright, it'll be alright," even though he didn't believe it himself. But she had comforted him, and now it was his turn. He released from his grasp for a minute to go into the kitchen to get some rags and things to clean this mess up. He found the cleanser, and the washcloths, and now he just needed the water. 

Suddenly, he felt a firm jerk of his shoulders from behind him, and the hoarse whisper of "_Hello Lover._" 

And that was all he knew before something hit him, and he passed out into darkness....

*******

__

To Be Continued.....

(A/N: Confused? Scared? All of the above? *heh* Another cliffhanger...aren't I evil? R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo, Queen Of The Cliffhangers~)


	12. A Pet For The Mistress

*******

When Gohan had finally awoke, he was still in the darkness, but at lest it was conscious darkness. He was blindfolded. He tried to move his arm to get rid of it, but found that he couldn't. He was handcuffed as well, very stong ones too, seeing as he couldn't break them. Then he felt a soft glide across his cheek. 

__

Usa....I didn't think she bought into this kinky stuff...

And then he felt a pair of lips on his own, only they tasted strange. Blood.

__

Oh my God....Mistress 9.....

He quickly turned his head to the side, trying to spit out any of her taste left in his mouth.

She cackled as she removed his blindfold. "What'sa matter Saiyan? Not like my kiss?"

His ki level instantly jumped to Super Saiyan. "You sick bitch!! Where did you take me?!!! WHY did you take me?!! Why didn't you just kill me?!!!"

She giggled like a little schoolgirl. "_Where _did I take you? Oh, I don't think I can tell you that just yet. _Why_ did I take you? Heh, even you should know that."

He sneered at her. "Why can't you use someone else for your perverted little games?"

"Because I want you, dear. Right now you are the most powerful male on this pitiful planet, and I am the most powerful female. Our child would obviously rule this galaxy...maybe even this universe!"

Gohan felt like he was going to be sick.

__

Oh Hell no....

Mistress 9 glared at him. "Don't think that I can't read your mind. I'm not _that _sickening, am I? If you can fuck that CUNT of a girlfriend, then you can surely fuck me."

That was it. After that last statement, Gohan's lunch was definitely on the floor. The thought of making love to....that....THAT!! It was just too much for the sixteen year old to bear. 

He had known many an evil in his life, some stronger than he, but none so perverse, so _disturbing _to dare try a stunt like this. 

He tried to tug some more on his handcuffs, but accomplished nothing. He could tell he had done something to him while he was unconscious to weaken him. He realized it was taking a lot of strength to even keep his head up. What had she done to him?  
Mistress 9 frowned at him. "I was originally going to slaughter that chicken shit Chibi Moon, but if you play nice, there may be a chance for her."

She kneeled down to him on the floor and gently stroked his face, a deep purr in her throat. He was planning to hawk spit in her face, or bite her, or something that was equally nasty, but he didn't have the energy for it.

Her mouth formed a cruel smile. "Will you be a nice bitch for me?"

He looked off to the side.

__

Usa will die if I don't do this....she might die anyway...but she might have a chance if I do what she says....

He slowly, reluctantly, lowered his head and ki, as if to say that he surrendered. 

Mistress 9 grinned, showing all of her stained teeth. "Wise choice."

He gave a small whimper as her tongue invaded his mouth, probing, tasting, _devouring_. Disgusting. Gohan heard a very small, serene voice in the back of his mind, his conscious.

__

You're being a coward.

He argued with it.

__

No! No! I'm saving Usagi!

You're giving in. Don't deny it.

There isn't any way around it...

But you can still try....you can always still try...

His conscious was right, he could still try. He bit down as hard as he could on her tongue, taking a pretty big chunk out of it, and spit it right back at her. 

She almost felt like ripping his spinal cord out of his back, but thought it over, and let it slide. She still needed him.

She growled at him. "I think you should think over my offer, Saiyan, unless you want to watch me cut out your girlfriend's lungs. I'll be back." 

With that, she turned around and stormed out of the room. Gohan gave a sigh of relief, he was safe, for now that is. 

Random thoughts were running through his mind, mostly about Usagi and Goten....Goten....GOTEN!! That was it! He could try and contact Goten through telepathy to at least tell him what was gong on, and that he was alive. At least he thought he could....

__

Goten? Can you hear me?

At the house, once the residence of Minako, Goten and Usagi were sitting on the couch, clueless to the situation about them; and then the little boy heard a strange voice from nowhere, that sounded an awful lot like his big brother...

__

Goten....Can you hear me?

Well, the best thing to do when someone is talking to you, even if you can't see them, is to respond.

__

Yes...I can hear you....is that you Gohan?

Yes.

Goten started hopping up and down. "Usa!! It's Gohan!! He's in my head!!"

She sighed. "You finally lost it kid..."

"No!! Really!! It's that tele-phoney, tele-scopey, tele-somethin'!!"

Usagi smile, practically beamed. "OH!! Telepathy!! He's alright?! What did he say?!!"  
"I don't know, he- wait! He's saying something again!"

__

Could you tell Usa that I love her?  


Goten rolled his eyes. "All he said is that he loves you. Ick."

"Well tell him that I love him too, but more importantly, where IS he?!"

Goten skipped the "I love him too" part, he hated mush.

__

Where are you?

Where am I? I honestly don't know...

Goten turned back to her. "He said he didn't know. Listen, I'm getting a little tired of this whole middle-man translator thing, so give me your hand," he commanded.

"What? Why-" but she was cut off as Goten firmly placed her palm on his forehead. She gasped as she could now hear Gohan's voice too.

__

Gohan! I'm so glad you're okay!

She heard silence at first, and then him again.

__

It's so good to hear your voice Usa...

Gohan, if you don't know where you are, then at least tell me about your surroundings.

Gohan looked about him, he had been confronted with too many things before to notice. He discovered that he wasn't in some dungeon, or equally nasty place, but was somewhere Mistress 9 would never be worthy of: A sanctuary.

He began to describe it to her.

__

Well...there's a lot of angels on the walls....lots of gold and silver....I can see a window....all of the trees are bare, it's very cloudy...and there's this huge crystal statue...there's a scripture on it...it says "....And gold shall lead to silver, and in turn silver to gold, and both shall drive away the impurities and follow the path to Utopia..."....

Usagi cupped her mouth, she knew where he was. She also knew that scripture. "Silver and Gold." Selenity and Endymion. She had gotten her first kiss there, her first true henshin. It was the same place Mistress 9 had killed her beloved, a place that had once been beautiful.

Under her breath, she faintly whispered, "Elysian..."

*******

__

To Be Continued......

(A/N: Yes! Another confusing chapter! But don't worry! Unless you're a dumbass you'll get it eventually! ^_^ R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)

__


	13. Misery Loves Company....

*******

Usagi's mind was pacing.

__

Elysian....why Elysian?

But in truth she knew why. It was a Holy place, somewhere they wouldn't expect her to be. Mistress 9 had killed Helios around the same time she had murdered her parents and the other senshi. There was no more priest of Elysian, therefore it had lost it's glory, it's luster, it's serenity.

But she wondered how she had gotten there if the only two ways to get there were through the crystal or the priest...

__

Helios! That's how!

She had almost forgotten that Helios was inside her as well. She had manipulated his powers through her so that she could control them, and find her way to Elysian. It was much like when she used attacks from the Zen Fighters that were also inside her. 

She turned to Goten, her stern crimson eyes in an demanding tone. "Goten, I want you to clear your mind of any doubts or worries that you have. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded his head slowly, taking in her words as if were the first time she had ever spoke. And still, that same face of ignorance and naivety shone through his concern.

"We're going to see Evil Lady, aren't we?" he asked her.

She gave a quick nod. "Yes, and we're going to find you're brother too."

She fished around in her pocket for something. She pulled out the small, compact, Ginzushou, and griped it with the palm of her right hand. With her left, she held on to Goten's hand tightly.

"Goten, you can not let go of my hand. It's very important that you don't let go of my hand. If you get lost I may never find you again."

"Lost? Whe-" but he was cut off as they both disappeared in a flash of white light.

*****

The duo rematerialized in front of what looked like a huge chapel, one of which looked like half of it had been destroyed. 

"Big Brother's in there," whispered Goten meekly. He could pick up a bit of his ki.

Usagi turned to him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure."

As the two walked up the path to the front steps, the fifteen year old squeezed Goten's hand a bit tighter, although he didn't respond. She looked at his face. He looked pretty angry, but still had that damn innocent and fearless expression. He always had such a paradox of emotions, you could never tell what he was thinking.

They were about to open the front door when five women blocked their path. 

The one with red hair spoke up. "You have to get past us first, trust me, you won't survive."

Chibiusa sneered at them, all of them. She remembered them, not fondly, but she remembered them all the same. She even remembered their names: Eudial, Mimete, Villus, Tellu, Cyprine. The Witches 5. She knew that when Mistress 9 had broken loose from the dimension that Pluto and Sailor Moon had put her in, _someone _from the Death Busters must have followed, it was as simple as that. Chibi Moon sighed. She could take them, she was much stronger and wiser than when she was eight. 

She looked down at Goten, who was still holding her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

He knew that they would both eventually have to fight, he was prepared. Usagi was already in Sailor fuku, just in case something like this should occur.

Neither one of them had any warning as Tellu unleashed a Mandragon Buster on both of them. They both pretty much got out of the way, but the attack had grazed Usagi's back. Goten (due to much training from his brother) managed to simultaneously break Viluy's nose and snap Eudial's spine. Chibi Moon had put Cyprine (and her other self Petite Roll, they can split apart, if you'll remember), out of commission with her Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss, but had a bit of trouble with Cyprine's Ribbon Buster. Goten had finished off Tellu with a Masenko Ha, (Gohan had taught him that too). Afterwards he went back to Viluy and did a bit more than just breaking her nose.

And now it was just down to Mimete. 

Both Chibiusa and Goten cornered her with smirks resembling the late Saiyan Prince's, and then combined a Kamehameha and a Kaleidoscope Meditation, and sent her to Kingdom Come. 

Though it was a short and easy fight, it left them both a bit worn out, but satisfied. For the second time in the past seven years, the Witches 5 were defeated. 

They exchanged smiles and continued their way through their sanctuary. Unfortunately, they were unaware of the second obstacle in their path. As soon as they ad taken about ten steps into the place, they noticed something strange was happening to the walls...

Goten squinted. "Usa, do you think it's getting smaller?"

"What?"

"The room, it's-" but he stopped in mid-sentence as metal spikes punctured through the walls. The walls really _were _closing in on them, and fast. 

They were going to be mutilated.

The walls were made out of the untouchable Golden Crystal, so the walls themselves couldn't be destroyed.

Goten thought quickly and flew up with Usagi to the highest point of the ceiling, and pressed them flat against it. There was just enough space between the dome ceiling and the retracting walls for them to stay without getting hurt. Gradually, the walls went back to the way they were originally and Goten floated he and Usagi back to the ground. 

This wasn't the last hurdle they had to jump over. There were rings of fire, bottomless pits, Goten nearly drowned to death in a room that instantly filled up with water. All of this courtesy of Mistress 9. But they were persisted onward until they reached the throne room where Gohan was held captive. 

He was cuffed with golden chains that were tied down to the floor. He was blindfolded, and a great deal of his clothes were torn. Usagi tried to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head away from her.

"Would you just leave me the HELL alone?!!! I don't want to have your kid!!!"

Usagi cupped his face and took off his blindfold. "It's just me, don't worry, it's only me."

Gohan's whole face lit up as soon as he saw that it was his sweet little Usagi instead of the malicious, blood lusting Misress 9.

"Usa!! You're alive!!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well of course I'm alive, stupid. Did you think I was going to get my ass kicked like you did?"

He was so happy to see her he didn't care how much of a bitch she was being at the moment. They tried their best to hug, but found it impossible seeing as he was still shackled to the floor. 

Goten pouted. "I can't believe I came all the way up here....or down here....on of those....just so I could watch ya'll stare all googly-eyed at each other all day long. I'm telling 'ya, I-" but he froze as a graceful, but deadly beauty entered the room.

Mistress 9 glared at all of them. "Well, well, well....it looks like I've got some uninvited guests, hmm? Oh well, all the better. Like they say, _misery loves company_..."

*******

__

To Be Continued.....

(A/N: Yeah.....this was suppose to make sense.....but it didn't. Sorry about the whole Witches 5 thing, I just couldn't really think of a good enemy to temporarily block their path! -_-;; Oh yeah, and if I got any attacks wrong in that crappy fight scene up there, could you tell me? It'd be appreciated. and I'll try to have the next chapter make more sense....not a promise....but I'll try...R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	14. Corruption In Utopia...

(A/N: Okay, I've got to ask, what the **fuck** is going on with the new way to upload?!! I signed in today and it had all of this freaky new stuff on the left column!! Oh well. -_-;; Anyways, I apologize if this chapter is somehow screwed up due to the *new* way to upload things. *sigh* Stupid Xing and his screwing up this site...read on....*gripes*....)

*******

The four of them, the pure and the corrupt, stood there silently until the Mistress made her first move. She walked over to Goten and kneeled down so that they were, once again, face to horrible face.

She spoke softly, a new thing for her. "Little shit, do you love your brother?"

He answered her confidently. "Yes."

She patted him on the head. "Good answer."

With lightning speed she was over to Gohan and was lifting him off the ground by his neck, chains and all, he still not being fully recovered from losing his energy.

"So 'ya won't mind if I kill him, will 'ya?"

Gohan was trying to grip at the hands around his neck, "I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!!"

She smirked. "I lied."

Her snicker only increased as she watched him struggle against her grasp. Usagi was about to kick her teeth in (or at least something to that extent), but Mistress 9 began powering up for Vegeta's Big Bang attack.

Mistress 9 leered at her. "Try anything and I'll kill him on the spot."

Usagi backed away. Mistress 9 smiled and looked back at Gohan.

"Now, I'll save your miserable little life _and _take those terrible chains off you....but only if you let me have _her._"

Usagi's eyes widened. 

He wouldn't say yes would he? No of course he wouldn't....he wouldn't.....he wouldn't....would he?

Gohan looked Mistress 9 dead in the eye. "Go ahead, I don't care. Do whatever you want with her, just get these Goddamn chains OFF of me!!" he said, his voice in a small combination of a whimper and a whine, only the kind that a dog could make.

Chibiusa stood with her mouth wide open for a couple of seconds.

__

Is he serious?

She looked at the expression on his face. He was.

Mistress 9 pecked his cheek. "That's a good pet."

The shackles around his wrists disappeared, but reappeared on Goten's. Mistress 9 just didn't like that kid. He was the only one who had ever come close to beating her, and it stuck in her mind. She hated it, hated _him_. Goten struggled to get out of the cuffs, but couldn't. They too were made out of Golden Crystal.

Mistress 9 turned around towards Usagi, leaving the now free Gohan behind her; a big fat mistake.

Usagi couldn't believe it. She had gone through hell just to find him again, and now he was dropping her like a sack of potatoes to save his own neck. She couldn't even look at him. She had trusted him, given her virginity to him, LOVED him, and he just.....didn't care. She tried to wipe away her pity tears as Mistress 9 approached her, no escape.

__

Can't run now Usagi can you?

And then, just before Mistress 9 was about to claim her life, all of her faith in love was restored. Gohan had nearly decapitated the witch as he laid a punch in the back of her neck.

But of course he didn't stop there.

He riddled her body with ki blasts until her body finally collapsed. But he still wasn't letting her off, not after the Hell she had put him through, put his family through. 

He picked her up by her hair so that their faces were level. "You think you're so smart _Mistress_, but you can't even tell when someone is bullshitting, can you?"

Then he threw her back down on the floor, the tile scraping her chin. He waited until she tried to get back up again so that he could torture her some more. He wanted to make her pay. He let her get up one last time before he unleashed a final wave of ki that completely exploded her chest. 

She was dead....at least that's what he thought....what they all thought...

He stepped over her dismembered body to wrap his arms around a stunned Usagi, currently forgetting his brother in chains.

"I'm so sorry, I had to make her believe that I didn't care, and I-"

"Just shut up Gohan," whispered Usagi, hugging him back.

They were holding each other so tightly though, that neither one of them noticed that the Ginzushou that was around Usagi's neck had fallen and clattered to the ground...

Goten sat there with his eyes wide open. It wasn't Gohan and Usagi's semi-public affection he was staring at, (although it was a site to see), but at the mangled body of Mistress 9.

__

Is she moving?

Yes she was. All of Gohan's efforts were for vain, she was still alive. As long as her head was still attached, she could rebuild herself from nothing. Goten watched in horror as her crypt-like hand made a move for the Ginzushou that had fallen on the floor.

"Guys!! She's still alive!!"

He would do something himself if these stupid chains weren't holding him down. Gohan and Usagi stopped and paled as they saw Mistress 9 standing upright, tossing and catching the Ginzushou in her hand.

"Lookin' for something?" she chuckled with a lick of her black lips.

And then they saw something that any other organism would choke to death doing: she swallowed the Ginzushou whole.

Gohan gripped Usagi's hand as Mistress 9's body began to waver, ripple.

And then she ultimately exploded.

It wasn't like when people spontaneously combust, there wasn't blood and gore everywhere, but a dark, black mist began to quickly sift all around them, like a fog. It spread through Elysian and the rest of the world too, covering, _consuming_ everything it touched. And then the trio looked about them. Goten's chains had melted off, and they found that they were no more in wonderland.

They were on the surface of the Earth, and the world was in Hell. But, to be more specific, the world was inside Pharaoh 90.....

*******

__

To Be Continued.....

(A/N: Yes! One more chapter left!! Then it's OVER. )


	15. Star In The Sky

#

(A/N: *whew* Finally, the last chapter. Oh, and "BlaZiNViPeR" or whoever you are, how the Hell should I know? The only reason I asked for you to E-mail me before was because I would rather you argue to me that way instead of through someone else's reviews. But, since the Sailor Song With Real Live Swashbuckling is no more, there really isn't much point to it, ne? You can still go ahead and try again, if you want to, no one's stopping you. Anyway, to the people who are actually reading this fic, I thank you for your few and far-between reviews. Seriously, thank you. I'd give a list of thank you's, but that's waaaaay too many people to type out. Well, try to make sense with this last chapter, if you can....Read on....)

*******

People were dying in the streets, buildings were catching fire all on their own, all sorts of evil personified were running freely; and above it all a booming, cackling voice rang throughout the city.

"Hello fellow warriors of Earth! I welcome you to HELL!!"

Usagi and Gohan stood there, not knowing quite what to do. If Majin Buu had existed in this timeline, the situation at hand would have been something like that. 

But Goten stepped forward.

He watched hundreds, thousands of people on their knees, praying to the God Almighty that someone may save them from the darkness. He watched a man beat another man to death without any convictions. He watched a child so skinny, her body failed her and she gave into death. Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9 had bestowed the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse upon them.

The red horse of War.

The pale horse of Famine.

The black horse of Plague.

The white horse of Conquer.

The last one was to be the worst of all.

Goten couldn't watch this happen to the world, _his_ world. The place where he was born and raised, the place where he found people who loved him and who he loved as well. The place where legends are born and miracles take place. 

It was light, it was darkness, it was love, it was hate, it was despair.....

.....but it was also hope.

Goten was so angry at this person, this IT that dared try to take all of this away, he couldn't put it into words. He could feel the heat rising in his chest, much like the day he had fought Mistress9 and had won. In his mind, he knew what had to be done in order to keep this planet sacred. He knew he would have to become like Mistress 9.

__

He knew he would have to explode too.

He turned back around to Usagi and Gohan, who were still hopelessly watching the destruction.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, I'm going off to save the world."

They both looked at him like he had fourty-eight hours to live. 

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You're...WHAT?!!!"  
"Going to save the world, like Gohan said Daddy used to."

"How do you think you're going to do that?" asked Gohan, a bit skeptical and afraid of whatever his little brother was thinking.

"I just...know I am," he said. "I can't explain it. It's like....it's like when you look up at all of those stars in the sky, and you get this good feeling inside. I think...that if I let that all out, let it all out...that it might be....enough to make the darkness go away."

Both took a long look into Goten's little brown eyes, and understood, for the most part. He was going to sacrifice himself for the good of the world. They were both very sad and upset, of course, but they both knew that they'd see him again someday, when it was their turn to go. Ashes to ashes.

Usagi picked him up, crying a little, and hugged him, a long drowned out hug. Gohan didn't need to, Goten already knew what he was going to say. They were brothers, after all.

__

He really is just like Dad....

Goten suddenly began to walk away from the two of them, looking towards the sky, looking towards the evil that **dared **try to enter his world. He began to gather ki, and more ki, but he wasn't shaping it into compact little balls or spheres, or releasing it like you were suppose to. He was keeping it within himself.

Enough so he would explode.

And he kept on gathering it too, flying past all of the stages of Super Saiyan, the two teenagers staring in awe. With a high pierced yell, it was known that he had finally reached his limit, and with one sharp burst of light, he self destructed.

It wasn't like when Mistress 9 did so, there wasn't black smog everywhere, but a small, white luminosity. But it didn't stay small, it grew.

It grew and expanded in all sorts of directions and glimmered, and glistened just like that Raisin-in-the-sun. It was just beautiful, magnificent....

.....and it was little Goten.

It continued to grow until it was so much that it met the clouds of Pharaoh 90's darkness. Gohan, Usagi, and the rest of the world stopped to listen as there was an ear-piercing, agonizing scream that filled the sky. Thunder roared, lightning crashed, and the war of good and evil was at it's climax.

__

And the light disappeared, and so did the darkness, and there was a serene calmness in the air.

A raindrop fell from the sky and splashed on Usagi's freckled nose, then a downpour, like the one at the fair, began. The sun poked through the clouds to create a rainbow over the Earth, and the two powerful forces were gone.

Usagi looked up at Gohan. "What do you think just happened?"

He smiled as he looked down at her. "I think....I think some things in this world are too much for us to understand..."

*******

Ten years later, a small girl was born to Gohan and Usagi. She was beautiful, but didn't look a thing like either one of her parents. She had very short ebony hair that fell down to her shoulders, and creamy alabaster skin that was as smooth as it was pale. Although her appearance made her look very innocent and angelic, there was a dark, violent brewing in her eyes, one resembling the storms of Saturn, a dark violet birthmark adorning her forehead....

*******

In this world there are two choices: you may either be ruled by the light, or by the darkness. The two choices are in front of us, every day of our lives. They come in the simplest forms, but the out comings are what's really important. These choices may save many lives, or they may destroy them. A war between the pure and the corrupt will never end. It exists in our homes, our minds, and in our hearts as well. But then again, we can always look to those that came before us, in those stars in the sky....

__

The End.....?

(A/N: Erm.....so how was it? Suck too bad? Suck not at all? Oh yeah, and I added the second to last paragraph for you, Firefly, so you wouldn't bitch to me in reviews about how I didn't have Hotaru in this fic. :p j/k j/k And if you think any part of this was creepy, just wait until you read An Angel Corrupt...*heh heh*....R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)

__

"All you can do...to win...is use the brightness within your heart...the hope within your soul...and the light within you that a great man died trying to protect..."

--Ash the Wanderer, Atrocities


End file.
